The Apartment
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: When Dan and Serena, Puck and Quinn, Ezra and Aria, and Seth and Summer live next to each other... When complicated people live next to each other, drama will certainly ensue. A story of hopes, dreams, love, and fragility, and the things that come in between. (GG, Glee, The OC, PLL crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rotten Scandals**

Serena Van der Woodsen's phone kept on ringing as she was walking up the stairs towards her and Dan's New York apartment unit. It's been five years since the wedding. Her famous long blonder hair is now cut short to just a little bit above her shoulders, and she was now wearing Black rimmed Cat's Eye glasses. With a paper bag of groceries in one hand, she tried to take her phone out of her clutch bag. She opened the clutch with the use of her mouth, and in a few seconds was able to take out her phone.

"Hello?" She said, as she answered the call and stopped on the 2nd floor mezzanine.

"Serena!" It was her bestfriend, Blair Waldorf. A baby's muffled cries were heard in the background-it was Chuck and Blair's 3rd daughter, Princess. She's only 3 months old.

"B!" Serena greeted back, "hey, what's going on?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Wait a sec-" Blair said, "Dorota, can you hold Princess first?" Blair passed the baby to Dorota then went back to talking with Serena. "S?"

"Yeah?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Blair," Serena said, "you're scaring me. You never keep quiet like this and when you do, it only means that something's going on. What's up?"

"Well..." Blair said, "There's a new Gossip Girl."

"What?"

Serena said, and noticed that she said it a little too loudly, causing a certain blonde who was putting some garbage in the can to look her way. She knows this girl from a cancelled TV show that she used to watch a couple of seasons back. Quinn Fabray, once a budding TV actress and now...well, Serena didn't really know. She went back to the call, "Blair," she said, "What did you just say?"

"Well...Dorota was checking a gossip site, as usual, and then an ad popped up and voila...there's a new Gossip Girl site...and the first piece is about...well...you."

"What?!" It was as if Serena was hearing her heart beat loudly. _It couldn't happen, she thought, how could it? It's been over for years. Dan has stopped posting. Ot just couldn't be._

"Are you and Dan having problems?"

"No," Serena answered, "B-"

"Yeah, well, on second thought, this is just too low...your video, I could understand, but this..."

"What's the first post about?"

"I think you should just check it out yourself."

Serena took a deep breath, "Thanks, B," she said, and ended the call.

She trudged up the stairs and arrived at their apartment unit. Unit 3-C. She sighed, opened the door, and saw Dan typing on his laptop. She instantly put the bag of groceries on the couch and went up to Dan.

"What are you doing?" She said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Dan asked surprised, "I'm working-"

"Give me that!" Serena said and took the laptop from him. She typed in the address of the Gossip Girl website.

"Serena, what exactly are you doing?"

Serena gasped as she saw that the site was active. "Oh no," she said, then looked at Dan. Dan, who was the former Gossip Girl. Dan, who did this once upon a time, "What are you thinking?"

"Serena, I have no idea," he said, "it's been too long since I used that site. You know I stopped posting."

"Oh yeah? Then why is this active? And to post this...this rubbish...this video of me and Nate at the Shepherd wedding...God, Dan!" She screamed and cried. It was a video of her and Nate losing their virginity to each other. It was a time when they hurt Blair's feelings. When they made a mistake. She thought it was only Chuck who saw them, but apparently someone else did, and now uploaded the video. But why now? Now, after all these years? And who would do this?

"Serena, I swear, I didn't-"

"I just-" She sighed, "Fuck." She said and hastily ran out of the unit, her thoughts her only company.

**a/n: So, this is another spur of the moment thing…I wanted to experiment a bit and I love all of these shows so why not, right? Updates may take a bit long since I'm in a different place but pls pls pls read and review. **** -Cass**


	2. Chapter 2: Glory Days Are Over

a/n: Hi girlies! First up, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are awesome, and I really, really appreciate it :)

_Missy: Feeling ko kilala kita haha but I'm not sure. Anyway, as for your question, thanks for asking at may naisip na kong sagot...but you'll know soon :))_

_Bea: I'm so glad you liked it! try mo watch The Oc, nakakainlove :))))_

_SBoleyn: Thank you so effin much 3 and Quick shipper? Loveyou already! :D love the username, too :)_

_GGfanatic1993: Thank you! about S and D's kids, you'll know soon :))_

Alright, let's get back to the story...

Chapter 2: Glory days are over

**** Quinn Fabray went back inside her apartment unit after taking the trash out. She wiped her forehead-it was one hot Saturday in the city that never sleeps. She noticed one of the Violet vases on the table. It was slanted a bit to the left so she decided to align it with the rest of the vases. This is how her days are lately-fixing things, cleaning up, staying in-as if that could clean up the mess that her life has turned out to be.

A few years ago, she was a stellar student in Yale. Never mind that she once again disregarded Puck for a much older professor who was married. She was doing good, and she started an acting career-on TV! She was on some shows...but most of them only stayed on air for a season, then got cancelled. At first it was okay. What's some rejection, right? But then it kept on happening, and soon enough, nobody wanted to work with her anymore. She kept on going to auditions, but no one wanted her. How would they, when all she brought was cancellations, and loss of money?

And then Mr. Married Professor broke up with her. But Puck was there. He always was.

She had no idea why she kept on running away from him, though. He was the only thing constant in her life. The only one who stayed. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship they're in right now, but it was all she had.

Her phone was ringing. She didn't have the courage to pick it up. She was tired, tired, tired. But she saw that it was Phil, her agent. Who knows? It might be good news.

"Phil," she said, her voice tired, weary.

"Turn down the enthusiasm, little Miss Sunshine," he quipped.

"What do you want?"

"Easy," he said, "If I remember correctly, you're the one who needs something from me. Do you have your computer with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Open the Gossip Girl website."

"Why would I do that?" She said, "That site has been over for years. Phil-"

"Just listen to me, will you?"

Quinn sighed, went on to her desktop, and searched for the Gossip Girl website. She was then surprised to see a post about her upstairs neighbor, Serena Van der Woodsen-former New York It girl and wild child.

Surprise, surprise. I'm back and I'm here to stay, Upper East Siders. Time to look at the lives of Manhattan's Elite once more. And what better way to start this new era than by knowing another scandalous secret of our favorite S. Where is she these days, anyway?

Is she still having the time of her life with Lonely Boy? Or...will she want to get back to an old love? One whom she did while her bestfriend was away...

Oops. Think that's forgotten? I beg to disagree. Click the video, and you'll know what I mean.

**** Quinn clicked the video and was surprised to see a video of Serena and someone named Nate Archibald having sex while wearing their wedding entourage bests. They were so young, so naive.

Quinn shook her head and stopped the video. "This is so disgusting," she told Phil, "She's my neighbor. What the hell? Is this how low you've sunk, Phil? Taking pride in people's ugly pasts?"

Phil laughed, "No, honey, this is going to make you famous."

"What?"

"I've been talking to some people and this early, they're thinking of making a pilot about Serena and all her friends...It's for a new TV series for mid-season next year. It's really last minute, but they think this project will be great. I mean, come on, who doesn't like some juicy scandals? And guess what, Quinnie? They'd think it would be good if you audition as Serena!"

"What?!" Quinn said, "I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Do you know what you're doing? You're playing on real people's lives."

"She's not even your friend."

"Yeah, but still, she lives here, and she has been nothing but nice to me."

"Think about it, Quinn," he said, "It's your shot. Or we'll let the whole world know about your affair with your professor, or with that first show's director-"

"That's out of line."

"Yeah?" he said, "Well, then come and audition. It's your chance to revive your career, Quinn. Unless you want everything gone..."

"You're insane."

"I'll call you," Phil said, "You know you love me!" he laughed and ended the call.

Quinn sighed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she said.

"What does he want you to do this time?" Someone spoke. Quinn turned around and saw Puck. She didn't even notice him coming in.

"Puck," she said.

"You should lock your door, you know?" He then went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "What's going on?"

"Phil wants me to audition for a new show..."

"I told you to get another agent. Anyway, what show?"

"A pilot about the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite...The thing is, he wants me to audition as Serena Van der Woodsen, who's living upstairs...he even showed me a post about her...it's just...insane. But..."

"but what?" Puck said, "You're thinking about it?"

"It's a job, Puck. I'm flat broke."

"I'm working enough for both of us. And, you teach kids sometimes."

"It's not enough."

"Quinn, don't let Phil get to you."

She took a deep breath, "It's a chance to revive my career, Puck. A chance to show the world who I am and-"

"Who are you, Quinn, really?"

Quinn looked at him and couldn't say anything. She didn't know.

She just didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3: Shiny Happy People

**Chapter 3: Shiny Happy People**

_Shiny, Happy, People._

That's what Serena always thinks when she sees Seth and Summer, two of her new friends. Well, not so new. It's been three years since they met and since she started working with Summer as Summer's stylist. Serena has been a fashion stylist since she got married to Dan. Seth, Summer and their daughter were talking just outside their room. Happy, giddy, full of love.

No, she didn't have an appointment with Summer today, but she had nowhere to go. She didn't want to see Blair, or Chuck, or Nate. Especially not Nate-after that video, if they get seen together, who knows what else would ensue? Even though the things that happened have happened years and years ago, obviously, it was still going to haunt them. And no, she did not want to stay home with Dan. She was too hurt. She did not want to listen. Besides, Seth and Summer's apartment were just two units away from theirs so...

"Ahhh, my little snow angel's so cute today..." Seth said as he nose-grazed with Summer.

"Dada," Their four year old daughter, Alyeska, said, "let's go make more comics!"

"Look at her," Summer said, "She's turning out to be you!" Just then, Summer noticed Serena looking at them. "S!" She said and hugged her friend, "Hey. What's going on? You okay?"

Serena tried to smiled, "Yes, yes, I'm okay..." She said, her voice sounding anything but, "Just...I-" and then she started sobbing, her body shaking.

"Oh my god," Summer said, "what happened?"

"Yessi, let's go inside," Seth said, "And we'll draw and eat and-" he looked at Summer knowingly and tapped her on the shoulder. Summer smiled at him a bit.

"Hooray!" Alyeska said and Seth scooped her up in his arms and went inside the unit.

"I'm sorry," Serena said, "It's just-"

"Serena!" Dan said, as he saw Serena with Summer.

"For heaven's sake, Dan," Serena said, "Just leave me alone for a bit, okay?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.

"How could I?" She asked.

"I love you,"

"But you were Gossip Girl once upon a time. I forgave you for that, but this time?"

"Serena, I swear, I didn't," he said and took her hand, "Listen to me, will you? I will not do anything like that ever again. Not now."

"Guys, what-" Summer said, but Serena cut her off.

"I know you've been resenting me for a while, Dan," Serena said, "I know I couldn't give you a child-"

"Serena, you know it doesn't matter." Dan said. Serena had two miscarriages, and since then, they've been having a hard time getting pregnant. They were trying, but it just was not working. Serena started to pull away, and Dan didn't know how to get her back. They were still married, but things have changed. Of course, the miscarriages hurt. Of course, the harsh realities of not having a kid hurt. But it did not diminish his love for Serena.

Serena was crying. Dan held her hand tightly, "Love, please, listen to me. I would never do that," he said, "I love you. Those things about Nate, we all know they're over. Serena, please,"

Serena took a deep breath, "I love you so much, Dan," she said, "It's just...Why is this happening?"

"You guys," Summer said, her long, curly locks dangling on her body, her sundress fluttering a bit, "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Someone uploaded an old video of Serena and Nate in an uncompromising situation...on Gossip Girl."

"What?" Summer said, "That site's still on?"

"Apparently," Dan said, "and it's not me. I don't know who it is."

Summer bit her lip,"Aiaiai," she said, "That's so weird. Who would do that?"

"I have no idea," Serena said, "It's just so unfair how I'm living my life, yet...yet some people just want to destroy me. What did I ever do? Yeah, fine, I made a thousand mistakes, but that's all in the past,"

"Hey," Summer said, "Relax. I know it's crazy but some people are just insane. Just look at Cohen there-" she laughed fondly, and even Serena smiled a bit. Summer went on, "Okay, seriously...some things we just have no control of. But...you know...at least you know the truth. At least you know that that part of your life is over. But don't worry, Cohen and I will help you find out who it is, okay? Believe me."

"Thanks, Summ..." Serena muttered.

"Anyway," Summer said, "good thing you're here. Seth and I are throwing a party next Friday night. Just by the poolside. We kind of...have an announcement to make."

"Oh," Serena said, "Tell me about it..."

Summer laughed, "Come Friday night and you'll know." She smiled giddily.

Serena couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Alright," she said, "Thanks, Summ."

"Don't mention it," she said, "I never did anything! You know? You guys should just come in. We have some Pasta."

"Pasta sounds nice," Dan said.

"Let's go," Summer said and led them inside the unit.


	4. Chapter 4: Ezra and Aria

**Chapter 4: Ezra and Aria**

Aria closed her laptop and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. She fixed her dangling Blue Feather earrings, and her Prairie skirt. It was the night of Seth and Summer's party, and Ezra was still holed up in their home office, writing the last chapter of his new novel. Ever since Ezra became famous some three years ago, he has been extremely busy—writing, attending events, book signing sessions...and at first, it was good. Aria was happy that he was living his dream, and that they were together, but as time went on, Aria felt like she was being left behind. She was still doing art, and writing poetry sometimes, but Ezra has a much bigger world now—and she wasn't exactly sure if she was still fitting in.

They started living together last year, shortly after Aria graduated from college. Since then, she has been trying to figure out what it is that she wants to do. Aria walked up to the door of Ezra's office and knocked. She opened the door after a few seconds, only to find Ezra typing profusely, not minding what was going on outside—not minding her.

"Hey," she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey," he said, looking at her, "have you been here all along?"

"No, I was just knocking outside and—"

"I'm sorry," Ezra said, and held her hand, "What time is it?"

"6-ish," she said.

"Oh, shit," Ezra said, "Don't worry, I'm already dressed up—"

Aria laughed fondly, noticing that Ezra was in his coat and tie ensemble, and some slacks. "Yeah, I see..." she said.

"Let's go?"

"Yes," Aria said, "Let's..."

Ezra took her hand and they made their way out of their unit. Aria tried not to think of all her doubts and fears; her insecurities—but they were there: just inching to get out of the surface, threatening what they have.

**a/n: Hi guys, sorry for the late update, but just hang in there, I'll be working on the next chapter now... :) **

**Happy New Year! xo, Cass**


	5. Chapter 5: An Announcement

**Chapter 5: An announcement**

The party was in full swing. The poolside was full of people—neighbors, and some old friends, and Seth and Summer's families, as well. There's Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, Newport's Golden couple with their youngest and only daughter, Sophie Rose, who was now ten, and a very beautiful girl at that. There's Dr. Neil Roberts, Summer's dad, lounging on the pool with the Stepmonster, and there's Ryan Atwood, Seth's bestfriend, and brother—even though they're not blood-related.

There was also Quinn Fabray, with her on again-off again boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, drinking some champagne, talking to Seth and Summer.

"Any plans of auditioning again soon?" Summer asked Quinn. "I used to watch those series of yours! They were so cool," she said, "Crap they got booted off..."

"Yeah, well, it happens..." Quinn muttered, "I'm still...figuring out if I'm going to take this part they're offering me..."

"Ooh!" Summer said, "Tell me about it!"

"Well, I—" Quinn said, stammering for words and then,

"Serena!" Summer greeted, "over here!" She said as Dan and Serena came in. Dan looked good in his White Polo top and dark jeans, while Serena was gorgeous in a long, Marchesa Sundress—in the season, and very fashionable indeed.

_Speaking of the devil... _Quinn thought.

"You look divine!" Summer told Serena.

Serena laughed, "Come on," she said, "You look way better!" And Serena meant it. Summer was glowing—her Chestnut hair in a messy-but-oh-so-gorgeous updo, her lips in a vibrant shade of red, and she was wearing the cutest babydoll dress, and gladiators.

"Hey dude," Seth greeted Dan with a handshake, "Glad you came,"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Dan said.

"Hey, so have you met Quinn and Puck?" Seth asked. Quinn, Puck, these are Dan and Serena, they live some two units away from us and—"

"I know," Quinn said, "I mean, hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Serena smiled, "You look great," Serena said, "I love those shoes!"

"Thanks," Quinn smiled. She didn't think she looked that great, though, compared to Serena, who was every inch a goddess. Her Tube dress and Yellow ballet flats looked ordinary compared to what Serena was wearing. It was awkward, standing there next to her. Standing next to the person she might decide to betray. Well, not intentionally, but still...

"Quinn was going to tell us about this role she might audition for," Seth said.

"Really?" Serena said, "That sounds awesome! Tell me about it," She smiled, "I used to love your show, you know? _The Heavy Trees? _You were amazing as a country woman...and that one about struggling actors in LA..."

"Yeah, I had fun doing those..." Quinn muttered. "Not many people watched, though, so, we all know how that turned out..."

"But Quinn's really talented," Puck said, "She actually sings well."

"Yeah, you were a Glee club champion once, right?" Dan said, "My sister, Jenny, she was into music so, she knew what was going on..."

"Yeah, it was a long time ago," Quinn said. And it was true: For her, it has been too long. She was no longer the same person and so many things have changed. She didn't really know who she was back then anymore—nor does she know who she is right now. It's like, she's just going through the motions, trying not to fall apart.

"So, which role are you auditioning for now?" Serena asked again.

"It's...nothing special," Quinn smiled.

"Quinn," Puck said.

Just then, Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery arrived.

"Hi guys," Aria said.

Summer gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for coming,"

"Thanks for inviting us," Aria smiled.

"Ezra Fitz, hey, dude," Dan greeted Ezra with a handshake. They've attended conventions together, and are also planning to work on something together.

"Hey, Humphrey," Ezra said, "Seth," he shook Seth's hand, "Thanks for inviting us...Sorry, I've been working a while back. How's the new comic going?"

"Great, man," Seth said, "Next week's issue is going to be big!"

"I love your work, man," Puck told Seth, "It's the only thing I read."

Everyone laughed.

"What?" Puck said, laughing, as well, "At least, I do..."

"Hey..." Ezra said, noticing Quinn, "I know you. You were supposed to star in that pilot I sent to NBC two years ago...what happened?"

"They decided not to air it," Quinn said, "I...I really...it wasn't for me."

"You were perfect for the role," Ezra said.

Aria felt alone. She felt like she did not belong. "Hey," she cleared her throat, "so, Seth, Summ, what's the big news?"

Summer smiled giddily.

"I guess, it's time to announce it, sweetheart," Seth grinned.

"Alright," Summer smiled, and took the wireless mic from the table, "Attention, everyone!" She said, "So, first, thank you so much for being here, we truly, wholeheartedly appreciate it. And, yeah, without further adieu, Seth and I would like to announce that..." She paused, looked at Seth who gave her a thumbs-up sign, and then, "Yessi's going to have a brother or a sister! We're pregnant!" She smiled.

"Oh my god," Aria said, "That's amazing!"

"Congrats, man," Ezra told Seth.

"Hey, that's...great," Dan said.

"Way to go, Seth!" Ryan said.

"A new Cohen," Sandy said, "Hallelujah!"

Everyone were cheering, congratulating Seth and Summer, but Serena felt guilt-stricken. Serena felt sad. Serena was once again, in pain. Summer's pregnant again—and she's not. She is not. The pain, anguish, and misery of the past couple of years struck again.

"Congrats," she finally said and hugged Summer, "You're really a wonderful mom,"

"Aww, S..." Summer said.

"Uhm, I'll just be...I forgot something upstairs, I'll...I'll just go up, I'll be back..."

"What?" Summer asked, "S,"

"I'll be back," Serena squeezed Summer's hand.

"Hun, are you okay?" Dan asked Serena.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll just be a minute. Quinn?" She said.

Quinn was surprised, "Yeah?"

"Could you accompany me upstairs for a bit?" She said, "We won't take long. Puck? Will it be okay if I borrow her for a while?"

"Yeah, sure," Puck said unsurely.

"Quinn?"

"Okay," Quinn smiled.

"Come on," Serena said, held Quinn's hand, and left the party.

**a/n: So! I finally wrote this chapter and yeah I hope you like it. And yes, Bea, your guess was right, Summer's preggers! :D **

**Guys, I'd really appreciate reviews and comments, but don't be too harsh haha. **

**tweet me: /LunaAlyeska**

**or send me a message on Tumblr: ask **

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6: An Inconvenient Truth

**Chapter 6: An Inconvenient Truth**

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Quinn asked Serena as trudged up the stairs to Dan and Serena's unit. Serena had tears in her eyes.

Serena hurriedly went to their unit and opened the door. "Sorry," she told Quinn, her voice breaking, "Come in." She led Quinn inside the unit and Quinn couldn't help but look around. It was such a beautiful place—black and white furnishings, the plushest couches, vases and jars, intricate details...but the unit seemed sad, as well. Like there was a deep loneliness lingering in the air.

_Just like my place, _Quinn thought.

"Sorry," Serena told her, "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this, it's just...I..." Serena sighed. The tears fell heavily, "How can I not have kids like that? Am I that bad of a person?"

"Hey..." Quinn said, thinking of her own daughter, Beth, whom she hasn't seen in a while. Whom she gave up for adoption to Rachel's mom, Shelby. "Sometimes...life's just...unfair...Maybe, it's just not time yet..."

"Bull," Serena sniffed, "Do you know that we've tried? I've had two miscarriages and then..." She cried, shaking, the kind of crying that just goes so deep you have no idea how to stop it. She held Quinn's hand. "Come with me," She said.

Quinn stood up and followed Serena. Serena stopped in front of a Pink door, she opened it and Quinn gasped as she saw what was inside: It was a baby's room. The walls were painted Pink, with stars, crescent moons and flowers on it. There was a White crib complete with a musical toy near the window, there were stuffed toys on the floor.

"Nadine was our baby," Serena said, "I had her two years ago," her voice broke, "She was our miracle, you know? After those miscarriages, we had her and she was alive and it was beautiful...She was beautiful, and we were happy, and we were going to give her everything. Everything, Quinn. I was hands-on. I...I wanted to be the best mother. And Nadine was a precious, precious child. I had all these dreams for her...and then...and then it all vanished."

Quinn held Serena's hand, "What happened?"

Serena shrugged, "One day, I was...I was carrying her, rocking her, and I got a call from a client. I thought it would be rude not to answer, so I did and I put Nadine down in her crib. Dan wasn't around then but I just stayed in this room. I swear, I was just here. Nadine isn't a noisy baby so I didn't really mind that she wasn't making any noise...I talked to my client...it was just a few short minutes, and then...and then I went back to Nadine and she was just...unresponsive...she was just...she wasn't...breathing...I didn't know what to do. I panicked and just...I called the paramedics and they said...they said that...that she just stopped breathing. She just went to sleep and stopped breathing. That was that," She laughed sadly, "You know how crazy that sounds? Like, I just had to accept that she was gone. How could I? She was just there, you know? 12 weeks. Not even a full person yet. Not even six months old. How could I accept it?" She sighed. "I know I made a thousand and one mistakes, but was it fair to just take my baby away?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, "Sometimes, life is just...unfair..." _She said, thinking of her own daughter, Beth. Serena wanted a baby but she just gave her own away. Yes, Quinn, you're unfair, she thought. _

"Sorry," Serena said, "I know, it's just...pathetic and—"

"No," Quinn told her, "It's okay," she said, "I mean, it's not okay, but it's okay that you told me. Really."

"Sometimes, it's just so hard," Serena said.

"Well...there are good days..."

"Yeah," Serena said, "Sorry," she went on, "let me just...use the bathroom for a bit then we'll go back to the party, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn said.

Serena went to the bathroom and Quinn took her phone out. There were some messages from her agent, Phil.

_**What's up, Fabray? Made up your mind yet? **_

_**Quinnie, Quinnie, time's running out. **_

_**Have you seen the newest Gossip Girl blast? I told you to subscribe, Quinn! You're in that party, right? Rumor has it that Serena blew out of the party with a certain former blonde actress. Former? Come on, Quinn, I know that's you. You can still be in the present, you know? Think about it.**_

Quinn took a deep breath, "Stupid, stupid," she said. But in the back of her mind, she was thinking, "what if?" _What if I take that job? What if I audition and they like me? What if I just...take the plunge and do it? I haven't been in a TV series in a long, long time, and it's high time to come back. but...but Serena's so nice and she trusted me...but then again, life will always screw you over and Serena knows that firsthand. It's not like this is kindergarten. It's a dog-eat-dog world. And...it's not like we're bestfriends..._

Serena was still in the bathroom. Quinn sighed, closed her eyes, then finally, composed a text to Phil.

_**Okay. Fine. I've decided. I'm auditioning for the role of Serena...send me the script first thing in the morning. I think I can work on it for a day. I'll audition the day after tomorrow.**_

Serena got out of the bathroom, "Let's go?"

"Yes," Quinn said and stood up.

_Sorry, Serena, _Quinn thought_, this is how it has to be._

**a/n: Just wanna give a shoutout to Rubiano-thank you for a heartwarming review! I appreciate it :) **_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: One More Try

**Chapter 7: One More Try**

"Puck, just say those lines, okay?" Quinn told Puck. She was made-up in her Serena best: Her blonde hair falling loosely on her shoulders, a white blouse paired with a vest and a pleated skirt, and boots—reminiscent of Serena's high school days. "Just say, _You're really willing to go out with a guy you don't know?" _

"Fine," Puck said, "_You're willing to go out with a guy you don't know?"_

"_You can't be worse than the guys I do know," _Quinn said, complete with a mischievous smile and infectious laughter.

"Wow," Puck said, "That was good. What are you auditioning for, anyway? Is this for a new project? A new role?"

"You really don't know?" Quinn asked Puck, giving him a knowing glance.

"Whoa, wait..." Puck said, "Is this for that Gossip Girl project? You're auditioning as Serena?"

Quinn didn't answer but Puck knew it was. Quinn just put the script in her bag and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Quinn!" Puck said, holding her arm, "Why?"

"What do you mean, "why?"

"Why would you even audition?" Puck asked, "Quinn, Serena's living in this building. You even went up to her unit with her last Friday night. I thought you were starting a friendship? And she's nice to you."

"I know," Quinn said and took a deep breath, "but what can I do? It's for a job, Puck. I need a job."

"Well, you're great at other things—"

"It's the show of a lifetime, you know? It's my shot to be on top again. To feel like—"

"Like the old you?" Puck seethed, "Like the President of the Celibacy Club? Like, the captain of the cheerios? Like that girl who didn't know who she was?"

Quinn slapped Puck hard on the face, "You have no right to say that. You don't even know who you are!"

"Really?" Puck said, "Well, let me tell you because I do. I know who I am. I'm this former Lima loser who tried to turn his life around. I'm the guy who may not have all the riches in the world, but is constantly trying. I'm the guy who loves you."

"Well, then, why don't you just support me?"

Puck took a deep breath, "I've been supporting you for as long as I know, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip, "Look," she said, "Fine. I know this may not be the most convenient thing to do. I know it's fair. But what's not? Serena is a good person, you said so yourself. She's been through a lot of hell. She'll understand. Besides, we're not even sure that I'll get the part. I just...I just want to try. I want to try and see what I can do. See if I'm good. See if I can still act...Puck," she held his hand, "I have to do this."

"But Serena—"

"She doesn't have to know yet," Quinn said, "I just want to try."

Puck sighed, "Quinn, you can do better than this."

"For now," she said, "This is how it has to be."

**a/n: Hello ladies (and gents, if any). Quinn is really one of my favorite characters to write since she's just...there are too many layers about her, in her and yes, **_**Rubiano**_**, you're right! That's how Quinn is. That's why she makes the kind of decisions she makes and all...**

_**Missy:**_** Abt the Serena-Quinn thing, I just thought na..diba si Serena, madali magtiwala? so, maybe she saw something in Quinn kaya ayun, and because she does not want to confide in Dan muna... :D**


	8. Chapter 8: What happens now

**Chapter 8: What happens now**

"Quinn, will you please sit down?" Puck said, as Quinn kept on pacing the floor and kept on re-arranging the decorative jars in her apartment unit. It's been a couple of days since she auditioned as Serena for that TV pilot her agent, Phil, asked her to. It's been a couple of days, and she should've had an answer by now. She should've known by now if she got the part or not. It's weird. Everything's weird. At the audition, she should've been told about what to do. She should've been told if she's in or—

Her phone was ringing. She hastily ran to the couch and picked it up, "Phil?" She answered.

"Quinnie!" Phil said on the other line, "Hey, baby, I have great news for you!"

"Phil, just tell me…did I get the part or—"

"Are you even really asking me that?" Phil laughed, "Honey, you got it! They loved you. Well, they said you were pretty nervous and it showed but otherwise, they loved you. You got the part, did you hear me? You'll be _Serena Van der Woodsen_ number two!"

"Oh my god," Quinn said, "I—I got the part?! I'll be on TV again? Oh my god," she said.

"Are you high or something?" Phil said, "I think, I just told you that you're going to be on TV once again. As a lead in that _Serena_ show. As Serena herself. Aren't you glad?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course I am…" Quinn said, sounding anything but.

"Well, turn down the enthusiasm, little miss sunshine," Phil quipped sarcastically, "Anyway, there'll be a sit-down meeting with the rest of the cast tomorrow, and then a press-con next week. Shooting then begins soon after. You got a job, baby! I told you, this would be perfect for you."

"I know…" Quinn muttered silently, "Thanks, Phil,"

"Ah, don't thank me, darling," he said, "So, see you tomorrow, okay? Get some beauty rest tonight."

"Yeah, see you."

"Ciao," And then Phil ended the call.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Puck who was studying her face.

"I got the role,"

"The Serena role," Puck stated. "Quinn, you know—"

"Don't dare tell me that I'm doing the wrong thing," She said, "I know it's unfair, but it's a job, Puck, my job. I need money and—"

"No," Puck said, "You know what I think? I think you just need the attention."

"Fine," Quinn said, "Think what you want to think, I could care less."

"You always couldn't care more."

"That's out of line."

"Yeah?" Puck said, "then why are we still in this I-don't-know-what-we-are stage? Why did you audition for that role when Serena was trying to be your friend? Why are you avoiding all our other friends? Why are you being so old-skool Quinn Fabray? Why—"

"Enough!" Quinn said, "Get out. Now."

"You do not even have to ask." Puck said through gritted teeth, made his way out of the room, and slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_a/n: Hello you guys! I'm SO sorry for the extremely late update. There were just too many things going on, but I'm so glad to have finally written another chapter. Thanks for perking me up __**QuickGirl75.**__ I hope all of you are still there and I do hope you like this. More soon. _

_Xx, Cass_


	9. Chapter 9: She brought this upon herself

**Chapter 9: She brought this upon herself**

Quinn was shattered as Puck left her unit. She was angry, and hurt, yes, but she also felt like calling out Puck's name at the second he left. She didn't want him to go. She has never wanted him to leave her—but, as always, she chose to stay where she was. She chose not to call out his name.

_What for? _She thought_, He's gone, anyway. And…It's a job. I need a job. _Still, the guilt was crashing into her, tearing her up. The guilt was there, inching its way to every vein of her being, every inch of her skin.

Her phone beeped. She picked it up, and saw that it was a notification from the Gossip Girl website. She took a deep breath and opened it.

**Wakey, wakey, Upper East Siders.**

** While it may not be an early morning anymore, I've a bomb that I know will wake you up.**

** A few days ago, a resident of the Apartment where Serena Van der Woodsen is living in auditioned for a role as…guess who?**

** Serena herself.**

** Crazy, isn't it?**

** But then again, in New York, anything is possible.**

** The only question is…Who is this girl and why did she do what she did?**

** I know the answer, but I am not revealing it yet.**

** After all, what fun would it be?**

** But before you know it, I'll tell you.**

** You just have to wait.**

** Xoxo,**

** Gossip Girl**

"Aaaaaaah!" Quinn screamed, threw her phone on the couch, but ran to the couch to pick it up again and call up Puck.

Xxxx

Puck's phone was ringing. He was in the convenience store just outside the apartment, sitting down and drinking a can of beer. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Quinn. He shook his head, knowing that she's calling because of the Gossip Girl blast—mainly that, and not because she needed him. _It's always that way, isn't it? _

"You brought this upon yourself," he muttered, not knowing that he said it a little too loudly for people around him to notice.

"Excuse me?" Someone said from behind him. He stood up and saw that it was Ezra Fitz—one of their neighbors who was also in the party that Seth and Summer threw a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey," Ezra said. Next to him was Aria Montgomery, his girlfriend. "Puck, right?"

"Yeah," Puck said, "Ezra?"

"Yes," Ezra said, "And this is—"

"Aria," Puck said, "I remember."

"Hi," Aria smiled.

"You were saying something?" Ezra said, "I mean, we were a bit startled. Is anything wrong?"

"Uhm, yeah, well…just a little problem at home…"

"You mean, with Quinn?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," Puck said, "but, it's…nothing big…"

"But you were barking mad…" Aria muttered.

Puck sighed, "It's just that…she took this job that she wasn't supposed to take."

"A job? An acting job?" Ezra said, "I don't understand. Isn't that good? I mean, Quinn's a brilliant actress and I'm sure she missed being on TV."

"I know," Puck said, "It's just that…there could be other projects."

"How bad of a project is it?" Aria asked, "Maybe, there are other projects but if this is what was handed to her, why not, right? Well, I know nothing about the business but…if it's work, it's work."

Puck sighed, "Some people might…get hurt."

"Like who?" Ezra asked.

Puck ran his hands through his hair, "You know what? I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have said anything…It's just…Quinn's better than this."

"Look," Ezra said, "I don't know what's really going on but…hang on, man, she'll come around. Or, you will. Or both of you will. By the way, We're having a little dinner at home on Friday, why don't you come visit? It's just for the launching of my new book. Aria's cooking."

Aria smiled, "Yes, come, bring Quinn if you guys are okay then," she said, "It's time you guys try some Vegan dishes."

Puck laughed against himself, "Yeah, okay, I'll drop by," he said, "Thanks. Sorry again for the rant."

"No worries," Ezra said, "I wish you well."

"Thanks," Puck said, "See you."


	10. Chapter 10:All about Serena

**Chapter 10: All About Serena**

_**Hello Upper East Siders. **_

_** Today is a very, very big day. **_

_** I bet you still have no idea why. But allow me to tell you.**_

_** Remember when I said that someone living near Serena Van der Woodsen has auditioned for the role of well, Serena herself, in a new TV series? Well, guess what? She got the role! Congratulations!**_

_** But, I think, the more pressing question is…Who is she?**_

_** Well, let me reveal before you find out from your television sets or from magazines. After all, I am Gossip Girl, and I know everything.**_

_** The person in question is…**_

_** None other than…**_

_** QUINN FABRAY.**_

_** Gasp, gasp, cry, cry, S. Looks like another friend has gone behind your back.**_

_** Poor, poor S.**_

_** But at least, we'd get to see your story on TV, right?**_

_** Xoxo,**_

_** Gossip Girl**_

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameras and flashing lights were all around as the press-con ended. Quinn's jaws were hurting from smiling and fake-laughing too much. But she had to. After all, it was part of her job. She is an actress, and she had to do this. And today, the world has known that she'll be playing the part of Serena Van der Woodsen in a new TV series. Everyone was shaking her hand, applauding her, making her feel like a queen.

But she was feeling so hollow. So hollow and confused and feeling like she does not want to be in that room, with all of those people. She'd rather be anywhere but there. Good thing it was time to go home and she found herself being dragged by Phil to the car, waving the paparazzi away.

Phil slammed the car door shut, "So, how does that feel, Quinnie?"

"How does what feel?"

Phil sighed, "Hell-o? Were you asleep the whole time? That." He said, "How people reacted. How they're loving you already! How they're excited to see the show!"

"It's…fine."

"Fine?" Phil said, "You worked so hard and all you're going to say is, it's fine?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," Phil said, "What do you think?"

Quinn sighed, "I'm just…tired, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Phil said, putting his hands up in the air, exasperated, "Well, you do need some rest. You're going to have a busy week next week, shooting and all—"

"I know,"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Quinn said. But the thing is—there are so many things on her mind: How Puck still hasn't gone in touch with her since their fight, how Serena might react to this news, how she'll make it through each day. These thoughts were there, lingering in her mind, making her feel even worse than she already does. She did not even realize that she was already outside the apartment until Phil tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a kiss goodbye. She got out of the car, trudged up the stairs and made her way to her unit. She then stopped when she saw Serena standing outside her door, looking angry, looking hurt.

"Serena," Quinn said.

Serena did not even bother saying a word. She slapped Quinn on the face, "How dare you," she said, "How fucking dare you!"

"You know," Quinn muttered.

"Of course I do," Serena said, "Maybe you should've checked your phone. Gossip Girl blasted the news even before anyone did. Or maybe, you're too busy to do that? Just like you were too busy caring for yourself more than your friendship with me!"

"Serena, I'm sorry," Quinn said, "It's just…it's just a job," she went on, "You know I haven't been on TV for so long and this opportunity came even before I met you…Believe me, I thought long and hard about it. But Serena, I had to do this. I have to work. I—"

"You know what?" Serena said, "I don't wanna hear it. All I know is that I trusted you and you just…you did not even think about that. I thought we were friends."

Quinn bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears, "Well," she said, paused and then, "Turns out we're not."

Serena shook her head, "I can't believe you," she said, "You're such a fame whore."

"And you think you're not?"

"At least, I did not cover it up. At least, I did not hurt the people around me."

"Oh, that's bullshit," Quinn said, "You slept with your bestfriend's boyfriend! You sabotaged Blair a couple of times. You hurt Dan. You hurt Nate. You hurt everyone, Serena."

"You don't know me," Serena said, tears in her eyes, "You don't know me at all."

"And you don't know me, too," Quinn said.

"You know what?" Serena said, "Fine. Do whatever you want. See who burns in the end."

"If you have nothing nice to say, then, just go."

"You didn't even have to ask." Serena said, "Good luck," she said, "I hope you're happy." And then she left.

_You didn't even have to ask. _It was the second time that Quinn heard those lines this week. First it was Puck, and now, Serena. It felt like she had no one left. She went inside her unit, her hands shaking a bit. She sat down on the couch for what felt like forever, picked up her phone and then dialed Phil's number.

He answered and she spoke.

"Think you know a place where I could move in?"

xx


	11. Chapter 11: A brand new phase

**Chapter 11: A brand new phase**

Serena and Summer were eating at one of the restaurants below the Apartment. Serena was sipping some Chai Latte while Summer was eating Mushroom soup. "So," Summer said, "How are you after…the Quinn thing?"

"I'm okay," Serena said, "What else could I be?"

"Hey—"

"Sorry," Serena said, "I didn't mean it that way. It's just...I feel like everything's falling apart. My marriage, my life…and then I found a new friend and what did she do?"

"I know it's really painful but…you know, what if her agent or her manager just asked her to do it?"

"She has her own mind," Serena said, "she could've said no."

"Well, you do have a point," Summer said and drank some water, "How are you and Dan?"

"Okay…" Serena said, "Not okay…I don't know. Sometimes, I just couldn't look at him. After the party…it just…it all went downhill…no, it has been for a while and—"

"I've been meaning to ask you that," Summer said, "Why did you bail on the party?"

Serena paused, "I," she said, "Summ, please, just…I can't talk about it."

Summer reached out for her hand, "Okay," she said, "I won't press you on it but…if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay?"

"Thanks, Summ," Serena smiled slightly. "How about you? How's the baby bump? I haven't told you but…I'm happy for you," she said, trying not to think about Nadine. Her Nadine.

"Oh, Serena, you have no idea—" Summer went on and ranted about how happy she is. She went on and talked about the joys, and pains of motherhood. Serena wanted to say that she knows. She knows exactly how it feels. She's been there. She felt all those joys and pains—and then it was cut short by death. She wanted to share how she was feeling, but after what Quinn did, she doesn't know if she can anymore.

After a while, they got out of the restaurant. Serena then saw Puck coming out of the building. He saw them, too, and went up to them.

"Hey," Puck said, "Summer…Serena,"

"Hi," Summer muttered.

Serena didn't really know what to say. "Looking for Quinn?" She said.

"Yeah," Puck said, "I know you probably want nothing to do with her but…I'm sorry, for what she did. I know it's wrong but…Quinn's a nice girl. Sometimes, her heart's just not in the right place."

"You don't have to say anything for her," Serena said, "I'm not…mad at you but…I'm hurt."

"I know," Puck said, "I'm sorry. Anyway…did you see Quinn? I went up to her unit but no one's answering."

"She left," Serena said, "I don't know when but the landlady posted some "for rent" stuff the other day online. Didn't you know?"

"No," Puck said, surprised, "I…had no idea. We had a fight the last time we saw each other…She's not answering my calls."

"Oh," Summer said, "I'll try calling her if that could help."

"No, nevermind," Puck said, "She…won't answer. I probably should just go," he said, "Thanks, anyway. And…Serena, I'm really sorry."

Serena merely nodded her head.

Xxxx

Serena was surprised as she got inside her and Dan's unit because Dan was sitting on the couch, with luggage on his feet.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

Dan stood up, his voice breaking, his eyes full of pain, "Serena, I'm sorry," he said, "I just don't think this is working."

"Not working…" Serena muttered, her own eyes beginning to fill up with tears, "You mean…us."

Dan did not answer. He took her hand, "I'm sorry," he said, "I think, maybe, we should spend some time apart for a while. We should…I don't know. I'm not…breaking up with you, it's just…I have to leave for a while. Maybe, come back to Brooklyn or something. You can do the same thing—"

"You're leaving because we can't have kids,"

"You know that that's not the point," Dan said, "Serena, you know I love you more than that."

"But you're leaving,"

"I have to," Dan said, "We can't…we can't live like this. On pins and needles. Trying not to say the wrong thing. Trying not to mention Nadine—"

Serena was crying now, "Dan,"

Dan held her and wrapped his arms around her, "Just think of this as…As a break. A breather. A vacation. Serena, I love you. But we can't be this way all the time and not think that there's something wrong. There is. We both know there is. And maybe…maybe, this break would be good. Maybe it'll help us find each other again."

Serena couldn't say anything. She just kept on crying.

"I love you," Dan said and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry."

And then Serena watched him leave. His steps were small, and it felt like an eternity just standing there, crying, watching him go.

Xx

**a/n: Just like you, I'm wondering what I'll be writing for the next chapter. And P.S. the finale of Gossip Girl is in the background. Felt like re-watching tonight **


End file.
